New Blood, New Life
by TheBrokenAngelRose
Summary: When the NEST team are low on able troops, they call upon four young human youths to help them win the war for earth. Their blood is to be infused with Transformium and this will allow them to transform! But will these youths choose to go dark side? Read more and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Transformers fanfiction: New blood, new life.

After the recent encounters with the enemies of their autobot allies, the secret NEST facility was low on able troops. However, some of the science geniuses amongst those left had a plan to re-enforce their numbers. Do you remember the odd substance known as Transformium? They planned to add this broken down material into a human's blood-stream and literally turn said human into a transformer! Insane if you ask me but it did actually work. Want to hear the story? Of course you do that's why you're here!

Well for starters the NEST team had picked out four young adults for the experiment. They were all unique and all had different and useful qualities. These four young sparklings were named Sally, James, Dean and Kirsty. On a late Tuesday night during the summer, the NEST team sent a jet to collect their new members. None of them knew about the plans and were surrounded by strange men dressed in black who told them to follow quietly. Sally didn't hesitate with leaving her College late that night but the others had some trouble with leaving their family and friends behind. Each of them followed the agents to a large jet and they soon started making conversation…

"Hey kiddo, you alright?" asked Dean as he looked over at the stranger in the corner; the poor thing seemed to be shaking. Dean received no answer so he turned to the female sat to his right.

"Hey! I'm Dean!" he said cheerfully as he extended his hand. She simple stared at his hand and replied with "I'm Sally…" She pushed her glassed up the bridge of her nose and turned to face the large window behind her. As Dean turned around, a tall brown-haired girl was stood in front of him.

"Hi I'm Kirsty!" she said with a big grin on her face. After she had finished introducing herself she walked over and sat next to Sally (I said 'sat next to' but dear Kirsty was practically on poor Sally's lap). Sally rolled her eyes and continued to stare out of the window. Kirsty followed her deep gaze.

" Whatcha lookin' at?" asked Kirsty as she shuffled closer. Sally sighed and enjoyed a few more seconds of the view before turning to face Kirsty. This Kirsty girl seemed very familiar to her.

"I was simply admiring the excellent view," said Sally as she lifted up her glasses and looked at the stranger. But Kirsty was no stranger at all, in fact, Sally had known Kirsty since she started school. "Kirsty? Is that you?" Sally's eyes widened as she looked upon the face of an old friend.

"Sally? Well fancy seeing you here! It's a small world after all!" said Kirsty as she pulled Sally into a hug. Dean stood watching awkwardly before walking over to the male in the corner. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder and with no warning whatsoever, the boy was twisting Dean's arm and if he hadn't let go at that moment his bones would have most likely shattered. Dean fell to the ground and held his arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN! I WAS ONLY TRYNA BE FRIENDLY!" he screamed as he checked his bruised arm for fracture. Kirsty was sat in the background laughing as Sally ran over to injured Dean. The boy retreated into the corner.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't m-mean to hurt you," he said quietly and apologetically. Dean stood up and ran at him but the boy dodged easily, causing Dean to hit the wall. Sally stood in between them both, her muscles tense.

"Stop fighting right now or I'll KILL YOU BOTH!" she gasped after she spoke. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me that was very violent. Just…please stop fighting," she pleaded as she sat down again. Dean and James glared at each other but they did not continue with their little rampage. Sally was once again staring blankly out of the window. She noticed the blue sea getting lighter and then an island lay under them.

"Guys look!" she said as she pointed down at the land. The rest gathered around.

Soon the plane landed and the group was surrounded by at least sixty agents dressed in all black and every single one was armed. They were asked to follow without any disagreements. The group followed two agents to a large grey building with huge sealed doors. As the doors opened, the agents walking inside and the group followed. You'll never guess what was inside…that's right you guessed it!

The agents stood in two lines (kinda like they were forming a pathway) either side of the group and right there, in front of them, was the metallic royal blue Semi-truck. Sally walked up to the front of the truck and placed her hand on the hood. 'Nice' she thought to herself. And just as her pale skin touched the metal, the truck began to transform. The group stood there, watching in awe.

"Is that…? No way, I'm dreaming…" stuttered Sally as she held her head.

"Sally you're not dreaming…" said Kirsty as she looked up at him (Y'all know who it is!). He knelt down before the group and spoke in that entrancingly deep voice.

"I have been waiting for your arrival for a long time and finally the day has arrived," he sighed and stood up straight, his metal glimmering in the light. Sally just stared at him as the rest took a step back.

"You've been w-waiting for us?" asked James. The tall being nodded slowly and looked at the three youths in front of him. Yes, only three. Kirsty had disappeared from the scene; she was off looking for her favourite autobot: Bumblebee. She soon found the yellow Camaro and they talked and laughed like friends would.

"We are short on able troops and dark times grow nearer. We need your help," said Optimus as he glanced around at the few bots parked in the hall.

"Our help? But we're just humans…normal ordinary humans," said Sally as she sighed sadly.

"Ah yes…but if you agree to help us you won't have to be normal ordinary humans anymore…" said an unfamiliar voice from behind them. When they turned around, they saw an older looking gentleman in a lab coat. His voice seemed almost hostile and so did his appearance. He smirked at the group and walked past them.

"Follow me and I'll explain…" he chuckled as he walked through some double doors to the right of the main hall.

Hay guys! I haven't written anything in a while...sorry 'bout that. Here ya go! Tell me if you like this and I'll publish more!


	2. Chapter 2

The group walked through the doors after him. Now the room wasn't what they were expecting at all. It was a plain square room with clear white walls and floor and four white chairs in the centre. The man stood at the back and motioned to the chairs with his hand. Sally examined the chairs curiously as James glared at the man.

"What's all this about?" asked Dean as he leaned against the wall.

"You are big fans of the autobots are you not?" The man paced up and down as he waited for an answer. All three nodded. "Have you ever wanted to be like them? Have you ever dreamt of joining their race hmm?" he asked again. James and Sally nodded but Dean, however, gave the man a suspicious stare.

"Well…agree to help us and we can turn your bones to metal and your organs into machines," he said with a grin on his face. "We can turn you into transformers!"

Sally's eyes widened. She looked down at her hand, then to the chairs and then at the man.

"I'm in…" her eyes seemed a little brighter and a smile had crept onto her pale face. James was also smiling.

"Count m-me in!" he exclaimed excitedly. The man walked past them again, back through the doors. He stopped outside and waited for them. They followed him out and stood waiting for either another question or more walking. Sally looked around and saw Kirsty with Bee.

"YO KIRSTY!" she shouted over to them. Kirsty looked up with a confused look on her face. "YOU WANNA BE A TRANSFORMER?" Kirsty's expression lightened as she skipped over.

"When do we start?" she asked happily. The man pushed his glasses up to his eyes and took a deep breath.

"The process leading up to the actual event is almost as painful as the transformation itself. It is not an easy process and once you begin your training, you cannot reconsider…" he said loudly and clearly. "Once you do transform, you will be partnered with one of our bots and they will act as a mentor, depending on your set skills and techniques. And finally, you will help us win the war." he finished his little speech and looked up at the four of them.

"Screw that! I'm not fighting in any wars!" said Dean as he turned to leave. "Have fun with the torture sessions…"

As Dean walked out of the building, a young woman with a slim frame and big blue eyes wandered up to him.

"Hey…" she said quietly. Dean kept walking ahead. She followed him and grabbed his arm.

"You seem…stressed" she said as she pulled him closer.

"Um…yea…tough day at the office…" he said as he looked away. The girl laughed and pushed poor Dean up against a tree.

"You don't have to lie…I know what they're hiding in there…" she glanced at the building for a moment and then fixed her gaze on Dean. "I can offer you a better deal. I can make you important…a leader…" she moved her face closer to his.

"Fuck off lady!" he shouted as he pushed her away. "I don't want to fight in this war or whatever it is! Now leave me alone" he shoved his hands into his pockets and kept walking. The girl huffed and her eyes sparked blue.

"The boy's ignorance wouldn't be of much use anyway, what now lord Megatron?"

"Eliminate the rest…and do not fail me sparkling!"

"Understood my lord"

The girl transformed into a bmw i8 and drove off into the trees. Don't even ask me to describe that transformation because I'd probably permanently scar your minds with my graphic detail. Dean had been watching the whole time so he ran back inside and saw James and Sally talking. He walked over to them and stood with his hands in his pockets. James ignored him and Sally only gave his a quick glance. He sighed and leaned against the wall. They didn't talk.

Soon after, the man from before skipped over to them.

"We have decided who each of you will be partnered with for your training," he said as he put his glasses on and looked down at a small piece of paper in his hand. He mumbled to himself and then finally looked up.

"James, you are to be with Drift," he said as he pointed at the 2013 Bugatti Veyron behind him.

"Kirsty seems to be warming to Bee so we're leaving that the way it is," he looked down at the list again.

"Dean…if you're interested in the project now then you will be with Ironhide," he said as he looked up at Sally. Sally looked very excited and slightly nervous. He gave her a quick smile and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You, my dear, will be with the Prime…" he said. Sally's eyes widened with shock. This is all she'd ever wanted in life.

"I…are you kidding? Or is this a real thing?" she stuttered as she looked at the man. He simply stepped out of the way and the Semi-truck was in the background. Sally screamed with delight and ran to it. James walked to drift and Dean stood thinking. Kirsty and Bee were on the roof having fun.

Soon, all four of them had split up to talk with their mentors. Each was properly matched. They seemed to get along well with each other and they seemed to agree a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so, everything's perfect and they're all getting along and stuff and as a writer I made the decision to skip 3 years of intense training. All of 'em were 19 and now they're all 22. The training was hard and every morning each of them had to inject themselves with Transformium. They also had to work out a lot to keep the flow of the Transformium in the blood constant and regular. Learning to fight like a badass was also included.

There was a downside to the training; the group was split up and they didn't get to see each other for a while (pretty much the whole three years). Now they're nearing the end of their training and they can finally meet up for a catch up…

Sally woke up early and headed down to her small 'apartment' kitchen for a coffee and daily dose of Transformium. She got dressed into her grey training clothes and headed out to the main training bay to meet Optimus. He was waiting for her outside. Her muscles ached and her skin was bruised. She'd been working hard over the past year. Something had clicked in her brain and she wasn't the pacifistic Sally from the beginning; she had changed. Her eyes were tired and she needed a good break. Optimus saw her stumble over and he looked down at her.

"All this hard work and bloodshed has come to an end Sally…" he said as he knelt down before her. "You're done with your training." Sally smiled and nodded. She sat on a crate next to the wall and looked down at her blistered hands.

"Do I finally get to see my friends again?" she looked up again. Before Optimus could give her an answer, Kirsty jumped down from a small ledge above Sally and tackled her off the crate.

"SSAAALLLLYYYYY!" she screamed as she hugged her friend. Sally was laughing hysterically in her arms as she hugged back. Optimus smiled once again as he saw the others walk out of the bay. He transformed and drove inside, leaving the four of them alone.

"Hey guys!" said Sally as she sat up. Kirsty hugged both Dean and James and then decided to hang upside down from the railings above them all. They all looked pretty beat up: bruised, bloody, even slightly broken.

"I guess we've all had it rough huh?" said Dean as he looked down at his wounds. Everyone mumbled a quiet 'mmm' in agreement.

"It's nice to finally s-see you all again," said James as he glanced around at each of them. Sally stood up and sat on the crate again. Now this moment was very awkward. None of them knew what to say. They'd spent so much time training and not talking that they didn't really have any conversation starters. The silence was broken by Professor Kent (the man who'd introduced them to the training three years ago).

"I hope you're all ready for your final examination tomorrow," he said with his glasses on the tip of his nose. The four of them looked at themselves and then at each other. Not one of them thought they were ready but they smiled and said 'Hell yea!' anyway. The Professor darted his eyes to each of them and then sighed. "Listen…I wasn't supposed to tell you but they're moving your first transformation to tomorrow and they weren't gonna tell you…"

Their eyes widened in shock. 'I'm not ready!' was pulsing in their minds.

"T-tomorrow?" James said as he put his right foot back to steady himself. Kirsty dropped from the railings and looked at the Professor.

"Yes tomorrow. I haven't told you anything about the transformation and I'm not supposed to but…" he looked around quickly and leaned closer to the group. "If you've ever been struck by lightning and then had your skin burned from the inside then you know how this transformation will feel…" He stepped away and paced down the halls.

Sally wasn't afraid. She knew that being an autobot and fighting in the war for earth was her calling. She took a deep breath and thought to herself.

**_You've got nothing in the life you left behind. Don't be a nobody. If you go through with this, you'll finally be a somebody…_**

The four of them spent the rest of the day talking about their mentors and telling the stories behind every scar. Then they took some time to show off their new skills and have mini battles with each other and then finally said good bye and good luck and went back to their 'apartments' for the night….


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you guys are ready for this chapter! This is the one I've stayed up all night planning. Here we go…..*enters the Transformers universe*

Kirsty was awake all night. She was too excited to sleep. She'd been sat outside Sally's room since 3am. Finally Sally opened her door and was greeted by one of Kirsty's hugs.

"Morning…" mumbled Sally as Kirsty let go. Kirsty didn't seem to be tired at all.

"I couldn't sleep so I waited outside your door for three hours…" said Kirsty. Sally gave her one of those 'Jesus Christ!' looks before walking down the corridor. Kirsty stayed at her side whilst they walked down to the cafeteria.

Dean and James were already sat at a table, picking at their food nervously. Sally and Kirsty sat down on the bench opposite them with their food and they all stared at each other. Sally looked down at her food and pushed the tray away. Kirsty was happily eating away.

Soon, an announcement was sent throughout the base, requesting the presence of Sally Rogers, James Parker, Dean Davis and Kirsty Barnes. They stood up one at a time and walked down the hall towards a room they'd never been in and every time they asked about it, someone would quickly change the topic. The door opened and they were greeted by two agents. They followed them inside. Now, this room was like something out of an awesome Sci-Fi movie.

In the centre, four metal poles covered in wires. The floor was transparent and lots of different coloured wires and cables of all shapes and sizes darted around under their feet. All of these wires led to a sectioned-off area with glass windows and metal shutters. Lots of scientists and agents ran around frantically inside it. On the roof, a large system of advanced mechanics and wires streamed down the wall, connecting to a smaller system on the ground. At the foot of each pole was two small platforms that seemed to be for someone to stand on. There were metal chains and straps and everything. I don't know about you, but if I was one of those four I'd be getting pretty nervous and shaky.

Four of the scientists trotted over to the group. Each asked one of them to follow as they walked away. Just as they feared, the poles were for them. They stood on the foot platforms and their feet were instantly locked in. Then, their arms were strapped to either side of the pole. Finally, the legs, also strapped to the poles. Small pins connected to more wires were gently pushed into either side of their neck and into the front of their thighs. The scientists gave the 'control panel' the thumbs up and each of the four was getting nervous now. Even Sally.

Everyone rushed out of the room and a whoosh-like sound, kind of like an engine start up, echoed throughout the area. Sharp needles jabbed themselves into the flesh of the four and their arms were lifted to shoulder height. They felt something rush into their muscles: more Transformium. Next, the system on the roof began to heat up and a small electric pulse was sent through the wires and into their bodies, making their veins spark blue and their eyes glow dimly. The pulses got stronger and stronger and so did the sparking. Their eyes now fully blue like optics too!

Patches of their skin faded to metal plates and Kirsty screamed in pain. Pieces of metal started to stick into their insides as they changed. Soon, all four of them were screaming and struggling under their bonds.

Their eyes flashed, their insides burned and their bodies became weak. Next, they started to transform properly. The metal on their bodies expanded and folded. They stood up tall as real transformers…what a glorious moment. However, it did not last long. Shortly after, they began to change again. Their metal was skin again and they shrunk down to their human size. Barely standing, their eyes flashed blue once more and each of them passed out from sheer exhaustion and shock.

The scientist gathered around their limp bodies and they ran many tests. Afterwards, they were taken to their rooms to rest….


	5. Chapter 5

Sally's eyes opened and her vision was blurred. She could see nothing but shapes and colours. Her body was very weak. She managed to sit up slightly and look down at herself and to her surprise, she looked exactly the same. She sighed and pushed her shaky legs over the edge of the bed, helping her to sit up properly. The room seemed smaller than she remembered. As she struggled to stand up, she heard fast paced footsteps outside her door. Shadows darted left and right under the gap. She shook her head and used the wall to balance herself before stumbling over to the door. The door opened and everyone outside stopped and stared. She couldn't see what was happening so she heaved herself out and leaned against wall. All of the people, even the agents, backed away. They knew that the procedure she'd been through had faults and they didn't want to stick around.

Sally managed to make her way into the main bay. Her vision was still bad but she could hear Optimus and Ratchet talking. She followed their voices and looked up at the large blurry shapes in front of her. Just as she tried to take another step, her legs gave up and she fell forward. She managed to use her arms to stop the impact. One of the blurs got closer and mumbled something. It extended its arm and picked up Sally's weak body. She felt something warm on her face and then her vision cleared. Her glowing eyes looked up to see Ratchet. He looked kinda pissed off when he put her down. Sally stood up and looked around. Her strength was returning. She could feel her new metal moving inside her.

Sally heard someone stumble into the bay. It was James. He looked terrible. She ran over to him and helped him to stand upright.

"S-Sally…." he mumbled as she threw his arm over her shoulder. His limp body struggled to stand and instead, fell against her side. She took him to the nearest crate and helped him sit down. She looked back and gave Ratchet a glare. He huffed and walked over. James felt the same rush of warmness on his face and his heavy eyelids lifted slowly. First, he saw Ratchet walking back to Optimus. Then, to his left, he saw Sally and her concerned expression. He smiled slightly at her, trying to ease her worrying. Sally may have been tough and introvert on the outside but really, she was a gentle soul with a kind heart. Her expression lifted and she sat down next to him.

"How ya feeling?" she asked without looking at him. He leaned forward and held his head.

"Different," he said. Sally nodded in agreement and her mind wandered to the others.

_Are they ok? Do they need my help? What if something's wrong? Should I go and see them?_

Her expression changed again and James noticed. She stared down at the floor with weary eyes and wilting posture. After a few more moments of deep thought, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She felt a shiver down her spine as she looked to whom the hand belonged to. James was looking at her with a smile and a gentle stare. The green glimmer of his eyes made her heart skip a beat and her mind went blank. It seemed that the only thing she could focus on was him. She quickly diverted her vision to her own feet and took a deep breath. Her eyes became light and she was tearing up for no reason.

Now there's something you don't know about Sally. When she was 11, her parents and two brothers died in a terrible crash. She was the only one to survive. Soon after her recovery, she was sent to a foster home and she hated it. As soon as she was old enough, she went to live in her school and then to live at her college. Poor Sally wasn't very sociable so she never made any friends. She was literally all alone so that was the closest she'd ever been to anyone and the first time she'd ever felt like that.

"Hey…It's ok…" he said softly as he pulled her into a hug. Sally's eyes widened and all the air left her lungs in that split second. She gulped and leaned into the hug awkwardly. His warmth was so comforting. She closed her eyes and took small, short breaths.

Kirsty burst out laughing from around the corner; she'd been watching the whole time. Sally pushed away quickly in one jolty movement, causing her to fall off the side of the crate.

Kirsty skipped over, still laughing. Dean was also there. They'd been hiding together for a while. Sally stood up and brushed herself off. Her body was tense again and her expression showed nothing. She glared at Kirsty and poor Kirsty took a few steps back. James was still sat on the crate awkwardly.

"I'm gonna go and do some training…" said Sally as she turned and walk across the bay. The other three watched her leave and after a few minutes, Kirsty followed her. Dean turned to James and grinned. James rolled his eyes and stood up. The two of them walked off around the corner.

I know it's a bad chapter and I know I didn't post one yesterday and I'm sorry. However, the next chapter is gonna mark the start of a huge ass adventure with explosions and fighting and explosions and nice cars and explosions! Wait did I mention the explosions?


	6. Chapter 6

_Why did he…? He doesn't and you know that. Don't lie to yourself Sal…just forget about it. Just…focus on what's happening. You have to be ready for your first battle…_

Sally was deep in thought all through her training. Optimus and the others were out fighting the decepticons so there was nothing to do. She looked over to Kirsty a few times but didn't say a word. Her expression was stern and fierce but her thoughts were all over the place. Her mind darted from her family back to James and then to her newly found friends. It was all so new, so strange. When she'd finished beating the crap out of a few punching bags, she grabbed her jacket and walked straight past Kirsty. Kirsty followed but kept her distance.

"You like him don't you…?" she asked from behind. Sally made a sharp, stiff turn and glared at Kirsty. She didn't like anyone and she didn't need anyone! Her eyes: dull, dark and exhausted.

"Never ask that again…" she said loudly as she clenched her fists. Kirsty seemed very confused so she stepped closer.

"I know you like him. I saw it before…" she said with a smirk. Sally also took a step closer and stared into Kirsty's eyes angrily. To Kirsty, it felt like she was staring at her soul ad her heart pounded with fear.

Just as she was about to speak, Sally's pupils contracted. She could hear something. Something was about to happen. And then, without any warning, the ceiling shattered with a wave of fire behind it. It crawled into the base and Sally barely managed to stay on her feet. Her ears were ringing. She ran out to the screaming. Many agents were crushed under the rubble and others lay in pools of their own fresh, warm blood. Sally lost her breath momentarily. Everyone was rushing around but time seemed to slow. Her heart beats: faint and irregular. So much anger. So much fear. So much emotion. Overwhelmed by what was happening, she screamed inside. She could feel the anger, the pain. Everything was a mess. Flashbacks attacked her mind. First the crash, then the funeral and then the days she spent at her mother's grave. The tears of grief filled her eyes, but none of them escaped for the barriers of anger were too much for sobbing.

She looked up and saw a figure amongst the ash and smoke.

_The others will be fine! Go after it! _

She jumped from crate to crate, gradually getting closer to the fiery chasm that was a ceiling a few moments ago. Using her strong arms, she pulled herself onto the roof. The figure darted across the roof and jumped off the side and Sally followed, landing on her feet.

"I'm gonna enjoy crushing you, autobrat!" said an unfamiliar voice from amongst the trees. It sounded female.

"Who are you!?" questioned Sally angrily. The figure appeared again and emerged from the smoke. A human. A female human. The fear in Sally's eyes had vanished.

"I'm the one who was sent to kill you and your friends," said the girl with a smile on her face. "This will be easy considering you still look like that." As soon as the girl had stopped speaking, she transformed.

_Oh crap_

Sally took a step back and looked around. She could still hear the screams in her head. She could feel the pain. Her eyes opened and she ran straight past the girl. As she looked back, she bumped into something. It was Dean.

"Sally! What's happening? Are the others dead?" he seemed quite worried. Sally tried to speak but the word wouldn't roll off her dry tongue.

"Aha! Two birds, one stone," the girl chuckled as she raised her gun at Sally's head. When she heard the shot, she thought she was dead.

_I guess that's it then_

However, she wasn't dead. Her eyes opened so see James and Kirsty attacking their new enemy. She sighed with relief and smiled slightly. But her smiling soon stopped when she looked back at Dean. He was holding his side, trying to prevent the loss of blood. Sally's insides screamed again. Even more anger. Even more hate.

"Dean! No…" she crawled back to him and held her hands over his.

_Goddammit! It should have been me! _

And now the magic happens…literally. Sally's tears fell onto Dean's wound. Suddenly, her hands began to glow a faint optic blue colour. She looked down at them with confused eyes. Flashbacks attacked her again. But this time, it was something she didn't remember witnessing.

Two autobots stood over a dying friend. They spoke in some sort of ancient language and the taller of the two knelt down next to the body. His hands also started to glow blue and the wounds on the body healed over. Sally was very confused but she understood the message. As soon as she saw Dean again, she pressed her hands to the wound and focused her remaining energy. It worked. Deans wound healed over and the bullet fell to the floor.

Their enemy screeched and threw James and Kirsty to the ground. She looked over at Dean and Sally and saw the blue glow.

"Well well well…an ancient healer…" she said. "See you autobrats later!"

The girl transformed to her bmw i8 and drove off into the smoke.

"James! Kirsty!" screamed Sally as she stood up.

"We're fine!" replied James' voice.

She sighed and looked down at her hands.

_What was that? _

…the fire had spread to the trees like a disease, destroying everything in its path. The forest howled in pain as it crumbled to ash. The ground burned and the island withered. The base was destroyed and many were dead. Was this only the beginning?

_Everything's a mess…_


	7. Chapter 7

Sally wandered over to James and Kirsty. They were both fine. However, all of the agents had either died or ran off. They were alone.

_What now?_

They sat on a fallen tree, talking about their next move. Sally stood up and walked off into the smoke and the rubble.

"Sally wait!" shouted Kirsty as she stood up to follow. Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her back down again.

"Just let her think for a while…she'll be fine," he said as he watched Sally leave. James sighed and lost his way in this trail of thought.

Sally walked around in the ash aimlessly. She kicked the burning wood as she went. Tears rolled down her face but her expression didn't match her feelings. She sat down and leaned against a tree, looking over what used to be the base. The bodies of the dead agents were still scattered across the floor. Sally was out of ideas. Her tolerance for grief was at overdrive and her heart pounded under her skin. She tilted her head back against the tree and closed her eyes, searching for a few mere moments of peace. Before she could drift off, she felt something's presence. It seemed human but so did the last one and that didn't end well. Her ears picked up something that sounded like a sword being pulled from its scabbard slowly. She opened her eyes and saw the blade was close to her face so she pushed it away and grabbed the hand of whatever was wielding it. It was a boy. An agent. He dropped the sword and glared at Sally. She sighed.

"I'm an autobot and you're an agent. There's no need for unnecessary conflict…" she let go of his arm and backed up slowly. The agent picked up his blade and reunited it with its scabbard on his back. The blade was made of the finest metal Sally had ever seen and symbols, much like the ones she saw in her dreams, were engraved along its edge. Then it hit her. It was obviously Cybertronian steel.

"The name's Jason," said the agent with a proud tone. "And you are…?"

"Sally…" she replied as she brushed herself off. "So are you the only one to survive?"

"No, there were a few others but they took their stuff and ran…"

"Why did you stay?"

"I don't know…I guess I wanted to see if anyone else had survived."

"…three others…"

"Good. It's better to travel in a pack."

"Hah! Who said you could tag along?"

"I did…"

Sally huffed and walked back to the others with Jason following her. They looked up with shocked expressions.

"Guys this is Jason…" said Sally as she sat down again. As soon as the introductions were over, a rather large rubble disturbed the ash on the ground. It sounded again and again and seemed to be getting closer each time. The group jumped to their feet and walking into the open.

A decepicon army was moving closer and closer to their location. Sally counted at least 150 of 'em. She was ready to take them on but there was one problem: she and the others hadn't transformed yet…

_Well shit _

Jason looked at the army and chuckled. He took out his blade and ran forward. Before any of the others could say anything, the front line of decepticons fell and a white flash attacked the second. Jason flipped and whirled and slashed. Soon, there was nothing but a pile of scrap and Jason stood on top of it. However, a fighting style like that usually has a downside. He was out of energy. He stumbled over to the four, dragging his weapon behind him. They watched him lift it to his back and slide down the trunk of a tree. Sally walked over and stood before him in awe.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" she asked. Jason looked up at her and sighed.

"My family was murdered by those guys in the Chicago attack…" he said as he looked down at his hands. "As soon as I got over the grief I went into intense training and finally got shipped to NEST."

Sally looked back at the others and then to Jason. "I know what it's like to lose your family…I've been there…"

"This…" he said, trying to ignore her last comment as he pointed at his sword. "…is made from the metal of the decepticon destroyed my home. I had it forged from the scrap I managed to find after the war died down…" He looked up at Sally and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Listen…we're gonna get off this island and try and find the others…" she said. "And if you wanted to come with us then, you can." She walked back to the other and followed them to the edge of the island. They looked over the water. How were they supposed to get home now? Jason stood behind them and watched the area around them.

On the other side of the island, Starscream was preparing to lead his army into battle when the girl from before jumped down from a tree.

"Damn humans," she mumbled to herself. Starscream noticed her and looked up from his plans.

"Hollie…back so soon?" he asked. She huffed and nodded and sat on a broken tree.

"Did you complete the task?" he asked again, expecting an answer this time.

"No…" she said as she looked up at him. "But I did find out something rather interesting about the blonde one."

"Hmm?"

"She's a healer,"

"A useful skill indeed…"

"That's why I didn't slaughter her…"

"Lord Megatron will be most….interested" Starcream finished the conversation and flew off into the sky, leaving Hollie with the army…


	8. Chapter 8

She told them to wait for her signal before driving off towards the destroyed base. As she looked around, she found the group looking out over the water. They hadn't seen her yet so she crept closer and closer. But before she could get any closer, Sally sensed something and turned around.

_Urgh not her again_

She looked to Jason who had already drawn his sword.

"A friend of yours?" he asked as he took a simple fighting stance. James and Kirsty glared at Hollie and Dean hid behind them all.

"Not in the slightest…" said Sally as she stepped forward to be at Jason's side. Hollie smiled and tilted her head.

"I'm not here to fight…I'm here to make you an offer…" she said as she stared at Sally. "Come with me, or we slaughter all you friends one by one…"

_Don't trust her…whatever you do, do not go with her! But..what about them? They can't fight. Not yet…_

Sally shook her head and looked back at her friends. She didn't want to choose. Both options were wrong. What was she supposed to do?

"I see you've made your decision then…" smirked Hollie as she lifted her blade to Kirsty's throat. She pulled her arm back and just as she was about to swing, she felt something cold grab her arm. It was Sally. Her eyes were blue and sparks dripped from her skin. Sally's grip tightened and she began to crush Hollie's arm. Hollie squealed and the blade hit the floor.

(Ok so if you're reading, imagine or listen to the Tranformers theme song in the background XD) And it was finally time. Sally's skin was replaced by metal. Her eyes became a glowing blue and her face transformed. She grew taller and taller in a matter of seconds and after around three minutes she was a completely different being. She felt great: stronger, faster, taller, better. Hollie's eyes were filled with fear. She wiggled out of Sally's grip and backed away. Then, without any notification, Kirsty, Dean and James started to transform. Jason looked up at his friends.

"My God…it worked…" he said as they all looked down at him. Hollie panicked. She didn't know what to do. She was outnumbered. In a desperate attempt to create enough distraction for her to run, she shot at all five of them frantically. Sally put her arms out in front of her and she felt something on her arm. A shield had appeared out of nowhere and she looked at it like 'what the fuck?'

James shot back at Hollie with two SMGs that also seemed to appear out of nowhere. Hollie turned and bolted off into the trees. As she ran, the four looked down at their new forms. It was weird yet truly amazing. Kirsty started to skip around, shouting and singing about how she couldn't wait to tell Bee.

Sally sat down staring at her hand.

_It finally happened. You're…I'm….an autobot now….I'm a somebody…._

She smiled to herself and sighed. All that hard work _had_ finally paid off.

"This is amazing and all but….how do you change back?" asked Dean with a worried tone. The others looked at him and then at themselves. How were they supposed to change back? Sally stood up and focused on being human again and when she opened her eyes she was!

"Well that was easy…." she said as she looked up at James and then at Jason. "Just focus on your human self…"

Soon, everyone was human again. Everyone except Dean. He was afraid of transforming again so he didn't think about it at all. Instead, he sat down staring at the floor.

The sun had set and the group were still sat at the edge of the island. They had a burning fire in the middle and they all sat around. Sally, however, was dangling her feet over the edge of the small cliff. She was watching the point where the dark sky met the light water. It was surprisingly peaceful considering the recent events. Just as she was about to drift off she felt the same warm hand on her back. James had left the fire to come and sit next to her and this made Sally smile.

"You ok? You seemed kinda lonely over here…"

"I'm fine…just a little confused…"

"About what?" he asked as he put his hand on her arm. He gasped at the temperature of her peaky skin. "Jesus Christ Sally you're freezing!" She simply looked up at him with tired eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder without saying a word. His arm slowly crept its way around her back and soon he was holding her tightly against him, trying to keep her warm. When he turned to talk to her, she was already fast asleep. James smiled slightly and looked back at the others. Kirsty and Dean were curled up peacefully near the fire and Jason was sat in a tree with his blade.

"Sleep James…I'll watch over the others…" he said as he stared down at the fire. James gave him a 'thanks man' nod and soon fell asleep with Sally in his arms…


	9. Chapter 9

Ok I have some bad news. Since I've got a lot of studying to do, it's gonna be a chapter a week from now on. Sorry :( Anyway, here's chapter 9!

Sally looked around desperately. She kept running forward, searching for a way out. The mist seemed to have no end. Her legs were tired and soon she would fall and 'it' would catch up. Now the thing she was running from was huge, angry and above all, terrifying. However, she didn't know what it was; she hadn't had a chance to stop and look at whatever was hunting her. With dark eyes and deep breaths, she quickened her pace. The voices were the worst part.

"Sally!" screamed several voices, making it hard to recognise any of them individually. Suddenly, Sally stopped running as if she couldn't control what she was doing. She looked over the edge of a cliff that had suddenly appeared before her. A whole lot of dark, empty nothingness lay at the bottom. What was she supposed to do? Jump or face the predator whom was getting nearer by the second? A shadow stomped over to her. It towered above her human form and it looked down at her with blood-red eyes that seemed to glow amongst the mist. Sally backed up. She knew she couldn't take this thing in combat and that would be a foolish move anyways. She barely managed to balance herself on the edge of the cliff. Her heart was pounding in her chest as the thing took a stride closer to her. It knelt down and smirked as it tapped her shaky body in a tormenting way. Sally didn't dare look back or down. She closed her eyes and gulped. One last poke caused her to lose her balance and she fell down into the nothingness. After a few seconds of falling, she hit the floor. Her limp body lay lifeless in the mud. That was it. She was dead. As she was passing to the afterlife, she heard a voice.

"Sally…wake up…" it pleaded softly. It sounded a lot like James. Then, she sat up and screamed. Why was she alive? She just died! James was holding Sally in his arms. And she wasn't at the bottom of a pit, she was still on the island with Jason, Kirsty and Dean huddled around her. Her eyes widened as she saw the cliff to her right and she shuffled away. What happened?

"Are you alright? Looked like you were having an intense dream or something…" said Dean.

"I…I…I'm not dead?" trembled Sally.

"No…you're safe," answered James as she sighed with relief. She quickly pushed the shaky, weak-sounding Sally aside and put on a brave face. Her breathing calmed and her heart beat returned to a more normal pace. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"We need to get off this island…now," she said as she looked over the water. "And since no one here can fly a plane, it looks li.." Before she could actually finish her sentence, Dean stepped forwards.

"I can fly us home..." he said as he turned around and walked off into the trees. Everyone followed.

They soon came to another cliff and on the other side of the rocks, was the landing runway. Kirsty slid down the side of the cliff and jumped from rock to rock. Sally was next, followed by James and then Jason. Dean carefully made his way over to the cliff's edge and sat down, carefully lowering himself onto the rocks. He had his own way of doing things, you see. Kirsty and Sally were chasing each other on the rocks and the sound of childish laughter, typical to a playground, echoed throughout the bay. James and Jason had already made it to the landing bay. Dean wasted no time joining the chase and quickly made his way over to the bay.

"Got ya!" giggled Kirsty as she pushed Sally and jumped away. Sally turned around and jumped after her. Kirsty launched herself up onto the bay, attempting a quick and cunning escape. She pulled herself up and smirked at her own triumph. But to her surprise, Sally was already up on the bay. She laughed and joined the rest of the group.

They walked around, arguing about which aircraft to take. However, Dean had already chosen which one he wanted to fly. He sat in the cockpit of a large jet. The controls seemed simple enough and everything seemed to be working normally. Dean's father was a pilot and when Dean turned 17, he learnt how to fly his first plane. It was in his blood. He waved at his friends and they made their way into the main body of the jet. Each of them sat down and looked to Dean who seemed quite excited.

"You sure y-you know how to f-fly this thing?" asked James nervously. Sally also looked nervous. Both of them hated flying. Kirsty, however, seemed content (as per usual) and Jason had that badass 'I'm not afraid of anything' look on his face.

The jet cantered gracefully down the runway and took to the air. Dean was proud of his take-off. He looked back at the others and none of them seemed to be freaking out too much so all way well. Sally peeled her hands off the metal bars either side of her that were now dented from her grip.

_Oops…_

She stared out of the window like when they were on their way to the island for the first time. It was strange. They'd all been there for so long now and it had started to feel like home. Now it was gone, Sally felt like she didn't belong anywhere again. But then it hit her. She didn't belong anywhere, she belonged with her friends. This made her smile to herself. She'd never had any true friends and now she had four best friends who she could trust.

However, she knew that as soon as they got back to reality, the war would begin…


End file.
